A dual display assembly for computers allows each participant of a front-to-front meeting to view a corresponding screen, to more efficiently utilize the time of the participants. The ability to pivot a screen prevents any interference caused by the screen during the meeting.
Many portable computers having two pivotally displaceable display screens are known from the prior art, including DE, 198 00 376, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,577, U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,341, U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,950, US 2001/0054986, US2002/0109662, US 2004/0051679, WO 99/31649 and. WO 2005/067479. However, the displacement of one screen causes a change in position of the second screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dual screen assembly in which one screen is pivotally displaceable independently with respect to another screen.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a dual screen assembly that is stable when a screen is pivoted.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.